


I Need You Badly, Badly Mister Librarian

by Remy_Writes5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Children's Stories, Fluff, Godfather Sirius Black, Kid Harry, Kissing, Librarian Remus, Libraries, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Writes5/pseuds/Remy_Writes5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius isn't much of a one for books or reading now that he's out of school. When he takes Harry to see The Storyteller at the local library, he might be inclined to change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You Badly, Badly Mister Librarian

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite possibly the fluffiest thing I've ever written. I think tiny Harry accidentally getting Remus and Sirius together is my new favorite thing. The title comes from the song Marian the Librarian from Music Man. The pickup line Sirius uses is also from the Music Man because it is just so smooth that I couldn't help myself.

            Sirius Black does not like books. He equates book with learning and school and being swotty. So when his godson asks to be taken to the library for their afternoon out, Sirius almost says no. He thinks about bribing Harry with ice cream or the zoo. Anything but going to the boring library where you have to keep quiet.

            Still, he knows James and Lily will appreciate Harry going to the library more than being hopped up on sugar. Begrudgingly, Sirius allows himself to be dragged to the local. Harry’s an inquisitive little kid and far be it for Sirius to try and stifle that.

            To his surprise the library is a bustle of activity. A bunch of little sprogs are all running about excitedly with tired looking parents trying to keep track of them. “Look, Padfoot!” Harry calls out excitedly. “Ron and Hermione are here!”

            Sirius is dragged over to two kids he vaguely remembers as being Harry’s friends from school. He suddenly knows exactly why Harry wanted to come to the library so badly today. He also gets the notion that he might have been tricked by the little devil. He has more of James’ personality in him than any of them realize.

            “Have you come to hear the storyteller?” Ron asks, bits of chocolate spewing from his mouth as he talks with it full.

            “Yeah!” Harry says, giving Ron a high five.

            “Ron, close your mouth while you chew,” Hermione admonishes, rolling her eyes at the other boy’s conduct.

            “Hi Mr. Black,” Ron says as he waves up at him.

            “Call me Sirius,” he answers. “Mr. Black is my father and he’s a right bast –“ Sirius catches himself just in time. “He’s not a nice man.”

            Someone claps their hands and all the kids begin to find seats on the floor. “Are you going to sit with us, Padfoot?” Harry asks, tugging on the sleeve of Sirius’s leather jacket.

            “Nah, I’ll just stand in the back, you go on though,” he answers, giving Harry a pat on the head.

            Harry grins and sits in between Ron and Hermione. Sirius looks around and sees the familiar face of Molly Weasley. He makes his way over and stands beside her. “Alright, Molly?”

            “Sirius, hello!” Molly greets cheerfully, kissing him on the cheek. Her youngest and only daughter is clinging to her skirt, half hiding behind it. “What are you doing here?”

            “Harry insisted we come,” Sirius answers. “Where’s the rest of your litter?”

            Molly chuckles. “They’re all a bit too old for this sort of thing,” she responds, patting little Ginny on the head. “They’d rather stay home and watch telly.”

            “What about you?” Sirius asks Ginny, glancing down at her and giving her a small smile. “Don’t you want to go sit by your brother and his friends?”

            “Oh no,” Molly said, leaning in conspiratorially. “She’s got a bit of a crush on Harry and is avoiding him at all costs.”

            “Mum!” Ginny squeaks, her face turning as red as her hair.

            Sirius chuckles and runs his fingers through his hair. He suddenly feels old thinking about kids having crushes. Harry’s only seven years old and already he’s a heartbreaker.

            Where the hell has the time gone? Sirius is three years away from thirty and he feels every second ticking by. Everyone he knows seems to have things figured out while Sirius is still in the same leather jacket he wore since sixth form. James is married with a kid, Molly was only a few years ahead of him at school and she’s popped out seven little ones already, and even everyone in his awful family has found someone. At least Regulus is still single or else Sirius would start to get really depressed.

            He’s had this feeling for the past few years. A feeling that he can’t really explain like someone is missing. He doesn’t really believe in soulmates or any of that garbage. There’s just this empty feeling that he knows someone is supposed to fill. Sirius is tired of waiting and honestly he hates whomever it ends up being for making him be on his own for so long.

            Not that he’s been completely alone. He’s tried to find the right person and failed miserably. None of his relationships seem to last past the three month mark and Sirius can’t quite tell what he’s doing wrong.

            Harry glances back at him and Sirius gives him a little wave. Harry smiles in response and gives him the thumbs up. Sirius wouldn’t trade a single thing he has. He wouldn’t trade the Potters and being Harry’s godfather for anything. Despite his whinging, Sirius Black knows he has it good.

            Harry’s attention is pulled away when a man walks to the chair that’s been set up. All the children are suddenly quiet and rapt as a man that seems to be about Sirius’s age sits in the chair. Like the children, Sirius can’t seem to look away either.

            “Good afternoon,” the storyteller begins, clearing his throat slightly. Sirius feels his own mouth go a little dry and he can’t help licking his lips. The storyteller is gorgeous. Tawny colored curls fall into his amber eyes and he leans over the book he has in his lap. Sirius can’t help pulling at the collar of his jacket as he suddenly feels warm. “Today I’m going to read the first half of The Hobbit and we’ll finish next week. If you won’t be able to make it next week, I suggest you read it on your own or have your parents finish it for you. It’s a lovely book and happens to be one of my favorites.”

            The storyteller glances up at the rows of parents in the back. His eyes land on Sirius and suddenly they seem to be staring at each other. Sirius can’t help flashing him his most charming smile and giving him a quick wink. The storyteller quickly looks away but Sirius notices his cheeks are a bit redder than they had been before.

            “Completely shameless,” Molly chastises him, obviously having caught their interaction.

            “What’s his name?” Sirius asks because Molly Weasley knows everyone.

            “Remus Lupin,” she answers, giving him a knowing smirk. “He’s the librarian here.”

            Sirius curses himself for not having brought Harry to the library sooner. But as Remus starts the story, Sirius can’t focus on anything but the man himself. He reads with enthusiasm, his face lighting up at certain points. He does different voices for each of the characters that make the kids giggle. He does an exceptionally good Gandalf.

            By the time Remus closes the book halfway through, Sirius is positive he’s in love. The kids all groan in unison that the story has been stopped. They stand up and find their way back to their parents. Ron, Harry and Hermione walk over to Molly and Sirius still talking about the story.

            “That part with the trolls was wicked!” Ron exclaims, munching on another chocolate bar.

            “I liked Gandalf!” Harry chimes in. “Can you imagine being a wizard?”

            “I’d like to be able to do magic,” Hermione agrees.

            Sirius leaves the kids to their chatter and heads over to where Remus is packing his stuff up. “Excuse me,” he says, touching Remus’s shoulder to get his attention.

            Remus straightens up and turns around. “Oh, hello,” he responds, smiling softly. “What can I do for you?”

            Sirius glances at him, his mind running away with all the possible answers to that question. “I just wanted to let you know what a great job you did. I’ve never seen Harry sit that still for anything.”

            Remus’s smile widens. “Is Harry your son?”

            “Godson,” Sirius corrects. “I don’t have any children and I’m not married so…” Sirius trails off, wincing internally at how awkward he is being. “His father is my best mate.”

            “That’s nice of you to spend time with him,” Remus tells him, holding The Hobbit to his chest.

            “Yeah, I suppose,” Sirius responds, running his fingers through his hair nervously. He has no idea why, but he really wants Remus to like him. “I’m Sirius, by the way.”

            He holds out his hand and Remus takes it. Remus’s hands are warm and soft. Sirius finds he doesn’t want to let go. “Remus Lupin.”

            “It’s a pleasure,” Sirius tells him.

            “Likewise.”

            "I noticed there's no one over at the check out desk," Sirius tells him, glancing over at the empty desk and then back at Remus. 

            "Oh, was there something you wanted to take out?" 

             "Yes," Sirius says, grinning wickedly. "The Librarian." 

             Remus bursts out laughing and shakes his head. "I can't believe you just said that. I don't even know you."

             "You could get to know me," Sirius offers. 

            They smile shyly at each other and Sirius can tell that something important is transpiring between them.

            “So, will you be back next week?” Remus asks, his voice sounding hopeful.

            “Definitely.”

 

                                                                                                                      ***

 

            Sirius finds himself falling for Remus a little bit more every time they’re together. Remus is clever and funny. He seems to brighten up whenever Sirius is around. He also seems to fold into Sirius’s life perfectly. James and Lily adore Remus and have him over for dinner often. Harry brags to his friends that his godfather is dating the storyteller. For all that Remus looks like a nerd, he has an impressive collection of music like The Clash, The Who, David Bowie and Queen. He's also extremely devious and wicked, cursing like a sailor whenever he's not around children. Sirius never would have guessed it to look at him in his soft cardigans and sensible shoes. 

            Sirius begins visiting the library almost daily. He brings Remus scones and teas. They sit together at the checkout desk chatting while they eat. Sirius can’t stop staring at Remus’s lips as he talks about what books he’s thinking of reading next to the children. He’s finished The Hobbit, The BFG, Charlotte's Web, The Wizard of Oz and Charlie and the Chocolate Factory over the past three months and is trying to come up with something else the children might be interested in.

            “Sirius, are you even listening to me?” Remus asks, blowing his fringe off his forehead in exasperation.

            “Sort of,” Sirius responds, shrugging. “I got distracted.”

            “I noticed,” Remus tells him, a blush rising to his cheeks.

            “Know any quiet corners?” Sirius inquires, wiggling his eyebrows at Remus.

            Remus chuckles and stands up. He offers his hand to Sirius and leads him upstairs to the historical section. The books are thick and dusty from not being used. It’s the perfect place for a secret snog.

            Sirius finds himself being pressed back against a bookshelf as Remus devours his lips in a hungry kiss. Sirius had never expected mild-mannered librarian Remus Lupin to be quite so naughty. He finds he loves it and kisses Remus back as good as he gets.

            He opens his mouth and moans as Remus tongue slips inside. Remus tastes like tea and honey and smells of vanilla and old books. The taste and smells of him are intoxicating and Sirius can’t get enough of him.

            “Mr. Lupin!” a voice calls out and the two men break apart. The other librarian, Ms. Pince is staring at them aghast. Remus looks sheepish but Sirius can do nothing but grin. “There are children here.”

            “My apologies Irma,” Remus says, taking another step away from Sirius. “It won’t happen again.”

            “See that it doesn’t,” she sniffs haughtily and leaves.

            Sirius chuckles and pulls Remus to him. “Don’t worry about that old bat.”

            “She has a point, Sirius,” Remus says, burying his face in Sirius’s neck. “It’s just so difficult to refuse you sometimes.”

            “Something I am all too happy to exploit,” Sirius teases, pressing a kiss to Remus’s temple.

            Remus grins. “You’re terrible.”

            “You don’t really mind.”

            Remus glances up at him and gives him a quick kiss. “I really don’t. I should get back to work.”

            Sirius releases Remus reluctantly. “Tomorrow’s your day off, right?”

            “It is.”

            “I have Harry for the afternoon. I thought maybe you’d like to come with us? He keeps asking me where you are whenever you’re not around. I think he’s starting to like you better than me.”

            Remus laughs. “That’s not true,” he says, cupping Sirius’s face in his hand. Sirius tilted his head to kiss Remus’s palm. “Harry thinks the world of you.”

            “Yeah, well, he’s stuck with me, so he better like me best.”

            “Where as I’m, what? Temporary?” Remus asks, his brow furrowing.

            “No!” Sirius says quickly, reaching out for Remus. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

            “Right,” Remus nods, taking a step back.

            “Remus!” Sirius calls out to him but Remus doesn’t turn around.

 

                                                                                                            ***

 

            Sirius takes Harry to the zoo by himself. All he can think about the whole time is Remus and how he should be there with them. Harry keeps asking if they can go to the library and each time it breaks Sirius’s heart a bit more. Finally, he snaps without meaning to.

            “What, am I not good enough for you?” he yells at Harry. “I’m your bloody godfather, not him!”

            Harry begins to cry and Sirius hates himself even more. He's never yelled at Harry before in his life. Not even when Harry once got sick all over him. Kneeling down, he puts his arms around Harry and hugs him tight. Harry snuffles against Sirius’s shoulder and clings to his leather jacket.

            “I’m sorry, sprog,” Sirius tells him, patting Harry’s back. “Don’t listen to me, alright? You can like whoever you want best.”

            Harry wipes his nose on his sleeve and looks up at Sirius. “I like you best, Padfoot.”

            “Glad to hear it, Harry,” he tells him, ruffling Harry’s hair affectionately. “At least someone does.”

 

                                                                                                             ***

 

            “Mate, you’ve really got to stop moping around,” James tells him. They’re sitting together drinking beers and watching an Arsenal match. Sirius can’t even seem to get invested in the game.

            “I’m cursed,” Sirius tells him, taking a sip of his beer. “It’s always the three month mark that’s the doom of my relationships. What the hell is so wrong with me?”

            “Nothing,” James says, patting his arm sympathetically. “There’s nothing wrong with you, Sirius. You just pick the wrong people.”

            “I really thought Remus was different,” Sirius tells him with a sigh. He begins to peel the label on his beer bottle. “I thought we fit together really well.”

            “Then don’t give up on him,” James instructs him. “I didn’t give up on Lily even though she rejected me a million times.”

            “I’m not a glutton for punishment like you are,” Sirius retorts, taking another swig of his beer.

            “Well maybe that’s why things never work out,” James muses, grabbing a handful of crisps and shoving him into his mouth.

            “What do you mean?”

            “I mean that things don’t work out and you just give up,” James answers, washing the crisps down with beer. “You’ve gotten a bit too good at running away from your problems. I’d hate to see it become your default.”

            “But I didn’t run away,” Sirius grumbles, slumping back against the sofa. “He did.”

            “Did you go after him?”

            “No.”

            “Look, Padfoot, you’re my brother and I love you,” James says, muting the telly. “But maybe it’s time to actually fight for the things you want. If you want Remus then go and apologize to him. Explain yourself. You’re not a bad person, Sirius. You deserve to be happy. I doubt Remus hates you, so why not just try and work things out?”

            “What if he doesn’t want to work things out?” Sirius asks, biting his bottom lip.

            “Then at least you know you tried.”

 

                                                                                                                 ***

 

            On Wednesday Sirius takes Harry to the library. It’s become their routine and Sirius is wary of upsetting Harry again. He can take a lot of things but his godson hating him isn’t one of them. So he gets Harry an ice cream cone in an attempt to buy as much of his love as possible. Harry eats it messily as they walk together to the library.

            When Remus sits down in the Storyteller chair, he does not look over at Sirius once. He begins reading The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe. As usual, the kids eat up every word. Sirius watches and feels a sharp ache in his heart. Just once he had thought that maybe he wouldn’t cock everything up.

            Remus finishes up as much as he plans to read that day and the kids start milling about. Sirius notices Harry heading straight for Remus and decides that he needs to get over there quickly.

            “Uncle Remus, do you not like Sirius anymore?” Harry asks just as Sirius walks up. Sirius freezes and glances over at Remus in horror. Of all things to ask, Harry just had to go with that.

            Remus glances at Harry and then looks up at Sirius for the first time that day. “It’s complicated, Harry.”

            “Sirius still likes you,” Harry tells him, taking Sirius’s hand. “Isn’t that right, Pads?”

            Sirius clears his throat awkwardly. “That’s right, Harry.”

            “So do you not like him anymore?” Harry asks, looking up at Remus with big eyes.

            As much as he wants an answer, he decides to let Remus off the hook. “Hey Harry, looks like the Weasleys are heading out. Why don’t you go say goodbye to Ron?”

            “But Sirius –“

            “Go on,” Sirius instructs, pushing Harry towards the family of redheads. Harry makes a face but goes all the same. Sirius rubs the back of his neck nervously, wondering what to say.

            “I do,” Remus breaks the ice first.

            “Do what?”

            “Still like you.”

            Sirius feels his heart start beating faster. “I haven’t had much luck with relationships,” he blurts out, clearly startling Remus slightly. “I haven’t had one last beyond three months and I never know what I do wrong.” Sirius shoves his hands in his pockets and hunches his shoulders defensively. “I didn’t want to get my hopes up again because it would be so easy to do with you. You make me feel soppy and stupid and when I’m around you I think crazy things like forever.” Sirius laughs and shakes his head. “You have no idea how dangerous you are because I could fall in love with you so easily. I guess I was just trying to protect myself. I didn’t mean to be an insensitive berk, I promise.”

            Remus takes a step forward and reaches out, lacing his fingers through Sirius’s. “I overreacted,” Remus says softly, rubbing his thumb over the back of Sirius’s hand. “I thought maybe you were only thinking about us in the short term, but it has only been three months.”

            “A really good three months,” Sirius responds, stepping closer.

            “For the most part,” Remus agrees, giving Sirius’s hand a squeeze.

            “You have no idea how angry everyone has been with me for losing you,” Sirius tells him, nuzzling Remus’s neck affectionately. “I think Lily was going to revoke my title as godfather.”

            Remus chuckles and cards his free hand through Sirius’s hair. “Glad to know I was missed.”

            “You were,” Sirius assures him. “By me especially. Am I forgiven then?”

            Remus looks into Sirius’s eyes for a moment as if assessing something. “Yes,” he answers softly. “You’re forgiven.”

            “I’m supposed to go over to James and Lily’s tonight for dinner. Will you come with me?” Sirius asks, pressing their foreheads together. “They know you’re the best person I’ve ever dated and they might kill me if I show up tonight without you.”

            “Well, I guess I can make it for the sake of your wellbeing,” Remus jokes, sighing.

            “I appreciate it,” Sirius responds, grinning up at him.

            “What does it say about you that everyone in your life likes me better?” Remus teases, giving Sirius a quick kiss on the lips.

            “Hmm,” Sirius hums as he considers. “That I have extremely good taste?”

            Remus laughs. “I can’t argue with that.”

            “Mr. Lupin!” Ms. Pince calls out, seemingly shocked once again by their conduct. Sirius groans and pulls away.

            “Let’s get out of here,” he says quietly to Remus.

            Remus smiles and nods at him. Together they go to collect Harry and leave the library. Harry walks between them, holding one of each of their hands.

            “Hey Padfoot?” Harry asks.

            “Yeah Harry?”

            “Are you and Uncle Remus going to get married like mum and dad?”

            Sirius looks over at Remus and they share a tentative smile. Remus shakes his head in a way that communicates that the answer is all Sirius’s to deal with. Sirius sticks his tongue out at him jestingly and it makes Remus laugh. Harry glances up at them, noticing the nonverbal conversation going on above his head.

            “Well?” Harry asks impatiently.

            “You know what sprog?” Sirius responds, grinning over at Remus. “We just might.”


End file.
